Rewired
by Crash-Montse Whizz
Summary: A medida que el proyecto tomaba forma Donnie dejo de referirse a él como un androide, en su lugar comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre: Metalhead. A veces hablaba en voz alta con él, y esto se hizo más y más frecuente mientras terminaba de programar su "mente" y solo iban quedando los pequeños detalles externos de su pequeña perfecta creación. [HumanAU] [slash]


**El Androide Perfecto**

Se podría decir que Metalhead era el resultado de muchos tipos diferentes de tecnología, a Donatello le tomo meses lograr que todo funcionara aun poniendo todo su ingenio y tiempo libre en un proyecto que había terminado por consumir a los demás, la base era un krangdroide norman y tuvo que admitir que su realismo era increíble, esas cosas pasarían por un humano normal de no ser por la obvia falta de expresiones, al principio pensó que no era necesario dotar a su nuevo androide de esa capacidad pero a medida que diseñaba y programaba el software de inteligencia artificial para su robot comenzó a sentir que en lugar de construir un androide, en realidad le estaba dando vida a uno.

Y era un sentimiento que hasta cierto punto le asustaba, re ensambló las piezas de su rostro para darle una apariencia más dulce, modificó casi toda la estructura interna y a diferencia de un krangdroide decidió darle un rostro expresivo de grandes ojos con un brillo azul metálico en ellos, así como estaba parecía un esqueleto vacío y aterrador, pero después de distribuir la piel artificial sobre el metal parecía casi un niño real, Donnie se concentró en cada pequeño detalle, moldeo los pómulos y los labios, esto último con un poco de vergüenza, nunca había tocado de esa forma ni tan de cerca un par de labios, no podía creer que realmente fuera solo un androide el muchachito que se hallaba inconsciente en su mesa de trabajo.

El cabello de los normans era negro y completamente lacio diseñado para quedarse hacia atrás en un peinado perfecto y formal, pero en lugar de eso se encargó de desteñirlo un poco antes de insertarlo, el proceso dejo los mechones de un color castaño y ya no eran tan lacios, en su lugar se curvaban levemente y se veía mucho más natural, no conforme con eso además, al colocarlo con cuidado en el cuero cabelludo artificial se aseguró también de que algunos mechones quedaran más largos que otros para que su cabello pareciera despeinado y rebelde, le colocó también pestañas y cejas, dándole la oportunidad de imitar y aprender toda la gama de expresiones humanas.

El cuerpo entero reaccionaba al más ligero estímulo dado que los krangdroide sestaban diseñados para funcionar como el cuerpo de un kraang, por eso eran tan sensibles y precisos, tenía que admitir que a pesar de ser una raza alienígena interdimensional malvada, su tecnología no era comparable a la de la tierra y de no ser por eso nunca habría podido diseñar un androide tan perfecto. Sin embargo había que darle crédito también a la tecnología militar que había podido conseguir, aquel chip hecho de eco polímeros auto- ensamblables que había usado alguna vez para el T-pod era ahora parte fundamental del cerebro de su pequeña creación, así podría aprender y mejorarse a sí mismo constantemente.

Además mejoró y terminó de desarrollar un software de inteligencia artificial que el ejército había desechado como parte de un centro de comando para misiles, Donnie descubrió que tenía un potencial mucho más grande que eso y lo programo de manera que casi pudiera tener conciencia propia, podría comparar opciones y tomar decisiones basadas en un pensamiento lógico de la misma forma en que lo haría un humano.

En fin, a medida que el proyecto tomaba forma dejo de referirse a él como un androide, en su lugar comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre: Metalhead, no había pensado en llamarlo de esa forma pero Mikey dijo que sería el nombre perfecto y no pudo discutir eso porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. A veces hablaba en voz alta con él, y esto se hizo más y más frecuente mientras terminaba de programar su "mente" y solo iban quedando los pequeños detalles externos.

Normalmente mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pero un día mientras terminaba de cargar las bases de datos de pelea los abrió de repente, Metalhead parpadeó un par de veces tratando de enfocarlo y por un momento temió que no pudiera ver por haber conectado de manera errónea sus ojos, pero suspiro de alivio cuando posó la mirada en él y entonces supo que realmente podía verlo, era la primera vez que su cerebro se ejecutaba y a pesar de ser consciente de todo lo que había programado en él Donnie se sintió sobrecogido por la mirada que su pequeña creación le dedicaba, una mezcla de confusión y dulzura que no había visto nunca antes, como un niño viendo por primera vez su mundo, aunque en cierto modo, eso era lo que era.

−Hola amiguito, ya casi termino con esto… − señalo la llave que tenía las manos y le dedico una tímida sonrisa, Metalhead respondió ladeando su cabeza en señal de entendimiento y miro ansioso la llave, el científico entendió el mensaje y se sintió enternecido, su pequeño le pedía que se apresurara – sólo necesito ponerte la armadura y estarás listo para las primeras pruebas generales, vuelve a dormir mientras tanto – era una orden aunque sonara como una amable sugerencia, la verdad era que a pesar de todo se sentía incómodo trabajando mientras Metalhead estaba "consiente", sabía que no podía lastimarlo ni causarle dolor, pero en el fondo temía hacerlo y aún faltaban muchos ajustes que realizar, en lugar de desconectarlo lo puso en modo de hibernación y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

Durante días continuó trabajando y hablando en voz alta con él porque se le había hecho costumbre, y ahora que había visto sus primeros indicios de consciencia propia tenía la vaga esperanza de que le estuviera escuchando a pesar de no estar despierto. Los últimos detalles fueron también en cierta medida los más importantes, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero estaba formado y recubierto de piel artificial de manera de que pareciera completamente humano, no quería que por eso perdiera el toque intimidante y poderoso que un arma como él se suponía que era, por eso le hizo una armadura inteligente y resistente que respondía de la misma manera que su propio cuerpo, por la parte de atrás estaba reforzada por una tapa de alcantarilla que además de brindarle mayor soporte le daba un aspecto mucho más impenetrable, la armadura en general estaba hecha del mismo material con el que el ejército recubría sus tanques, lo que la hacía a prueba de balas y de la mayoría de los ataques con pirotecnia o armas de fuego, no conforme con eso la cubrió con una delgada capa de la misma aleación metálica de los kraandroides de batalla, en general era casi indestructible.

Más allá de impenetrable y resistente era también relativamente ligera, aunque un humano normal no habría podido llevarla para su robot tenía el peso adecuado para no limitar sus movimientos, para hacerla ver más impresionante la pintó de un brillante color amarillo por la parte del pecho que emulaba el plastrón de una tortuga, le colocó el dibujo de una calavera y un rayo en la parte izquierda donde se suponía que debería estar su corazón un detalle que además le daba una apariencia un poco más ruda pues era de un color rojo intenso, en la parte de los hombros llevaba una esfera metálica que protegía la unión del torso con los brazos, le puso además coderas y rodilleras amarillas y grandes que contrastaban con el negro que llevaba en el resto de los brazos y piernas, le puso botas metálicas y sobre la cabeza, en un honor a su nombre, un casco de metal.

Además del casco le había puesto también un par de gafas protectoras que en realidad no servían de nada pues sus ojos podían ver y analizar casi todos los espectros de luz, pero se veían geniales y complementaban el casco supuesto que la armadura y el mismo Metalhead estaban cargados de todo tipo de armas, aunque la más notable era un cañón en su brazo derecho, con una simple señal podía transformar su brazo en una mortífera arma de fuego y eso no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo que podía hacer, tenía incluso un sistema integrado que le permitía planear en caso de ser necesario y una amplia base de datos que le daba la habilidad de evitar y detener casi todo tipo de ataques, algunas partes de su cuerpo podían ser enviadas por separado para causar confusión a sus enemigos, todo eso y algunas sorpresas más controladas por una mente artificial tan brillante como la su propio creador.

* * *

 **Hola Trutleheads! Bueno, está es una pequeña locura que se me ocurrió mientras imaginaba como habría sido Cabeza Metálica si hubiera sido un androide en lugar de un robot y lo del slash fue inevitable, además había estado viendo muchas imágenes de DonniexMetalhead en tumblr y quise contribuir un poco con esta ship tan peculiar, sin mas por el momento, agradecería mucho que comentaras que te pareció si es que gustas y nos leemos en el siguiente Capítulo nwn/**


End file.
